Triton's Day at Olympus
by CityPlum2014
Summary: Hermes takes a holiday and Triton acts as the messenger for the gods for a day . What can go wrong ? Everything !
1. Triton should be the WHAT for the day !

**Well hello everyone . Sorry I dumped my account for sometime . I am seriously in love with PJO so this is a little fic I came up with cause I was bored**

**Disclaimer : Do I sound like I own PJO ?**

Deep under the sea in Poseidon's realm , he and his wife Amphitrite was pondering over a message they just received from Zeus.

"This is so not happening . I'm never sending my baby up there" the sea queen said

"C'mon it's only for a day Amphitrite , and for god's sake Triton is _not _a baby anymore . The boy's never been to Olympus" her husband said **(A/N : Okay , I know this is not true Triton had been to Olympus a bazillion times . But in this story let's just assume that he never set foot to Olympus )**

"But still , you know how crazy Zeus and his children are"

"That is true but he will be so pissed off if we defy his orders and besides I myself was planning to take Triton to Olympus for sometime"

"Okay that's fine but he wants Triton to act as a messenger for a day in Olympus just because Hermes took a holiday ! I mean what about Iris she can easily deliver all the messages for a day"

"You just don't know how many love letters my brother sends to anonymous nymphs and goddesses without Hera knowing . Hermes would have been able to finish a day's job in ten minutes if it weren't for all those '_You stole my heart my dear nymph/goddess/some other lady' _letters. Iris already got so much on her plate she would probably murder Hermes(if that is possible) for giving her extra work"

"Oh ,so we _have _to send Triton to Olympus"

"Yup"

"And he should act as messenger for a day"

"Check"

"And this is only until Hermes comes back"

"Right"

"Okay so then" she gestured to a merman nearby "Please bring Triton"

After sometime the merman came back with another merman with _two _tails who looks just like Poseidon .

"You called for me Mum" the two tailed merman spoke

"Yes Triton" Amphitrite said walking ( or swimming ) across the room "It looks like you are finally going to get what you wanted for a long time"

"Am I gonna to get the new PS4" Triton asked hopefully

"No" his mother replied

"Oh" Triton looked downcast

" You are going to Olympus" she said "For a day"

This lit up Triton again "Really ! When?''

"Right now"

Triton looked as if he might explode with happiness . "Oh this is so great I always wanted to go to Olympus . Thanks a lot Dad , Mum"

"Er..well Triton you are not exactly going there for a holiday" the sea king said . Seeing Triton's confused expression he continued. "You are going to act as the messenger of Olympus for a day . You see Hermes took a break from his job so … Zeus needs you to deliver everyone's mail"

"That's all!" Triton said as if he was asked to collect seashells "That's really easy I do it in the mighty ocean all the time . How hard can it be on Olympus"

Poseidon and Amphitrite exchanged a worried glance. Clearly their son did not know how murderous his cousins were "Er .. you are right son . Easy peasy" Poseidon said trying hard to keep a straight face "Um..off you go now"

"Yes father"Triton said closing his eyes and then he teleported from the sea palace

When he opened his eyes he found himself at the throne room of Olympus .

**Well find out more about Triton's crazy visit to Olympus in Chapter 2 !**


	2. At Olympus : Apollo's Poem

**Chapter 2**

The throne room was almost empty . There were only three gods there whom Triton recognized because of the descriptions his father had given- Zeus , Athena, Apollo and Artemis

What ?

Okay fine , there were _four _gods whom Triton recognized because of the descriptions his father had given

Zeus was sitting on his platinum throne . A beautiful throne next to his with peacock carvings was empty . Lady Hera (thankfully) was not there . Athena was at her father's side with a scribbling pad in her hand and was deeply concentrating and writing something as if nothing else in the world mattered at the present moment . Triton saw that there was a little drama going on between the twins Apollo and Artemis

"Please please please please please puleeeez" the sun god was saying

"No" his twin said

"C'mon Arty , I said please"

"No , and don't call me Arty"

"Please , I would be wasting one whole second of my immortal life every time I say 'Artemis' I would be wasting only one-millionth of a second if I say 'Arty'"

"Yeah like time matters to you"

"But Shakespeare never wasted time"

"I don't give a damn about Shakespeare"

"Hey don't insult him he was a son who made his father proud" Apollo said puffing his chest

"Oh , I hate him for making you an over- proud insolent little moron"

" 'Kay forget Shakespeare but please lend me your silver bow"

"For the last time Apollo no ,why do you need my silver bow?"

"To impress Cady"

"Who ?"

"The hot chick that works at the café at Fifth Avenue"

"But what about Sylvia?"

"Who ?"

"The accountant at the bank"

"Oh I dumped her"

"APOLLO HOW COULD YOU"

"Simple , I walk up to her , give her a kiss, then say oh, sorry Sylvie I don't want you anymore . See , piece of cake , now silver bow pleeeease Art- I mean _Aaar_temis"

"NO APOLLO , What happened to your freaking bow"

"Well actually …. um Cady and Sylvie they are all mortals who can see through the Mist . When I broke up with Sylvie well … she broke it"

"What?"

"My bow…she broke my bow. Hephaestus said that he needs least of all a month to fix it . But I need to impress Cady NOW"

Artemis was staring at her twin in disbelief .Triton knew that she was trying her best to not turn Apollo into a rodent . She finally said-

"N-O spells NO Apollo"

"Okay fine, don't give me your damn bow atleast listen to my new poem"

Artemis froze . She was horror struck . she said-

"I'll lend you my bow" and she walked out of the room.

"Seeeeee works everytime"Apollo chanted

Triton then realized that he had been standing there the whole time without doing anything. He slowly approached Zeus who had his head in his palm apparently because off his children's he came closer to him he heared Zeus muttering things like 'where in Hades is she….she always knew how to calm these idiots….I'm in a good mood to knock their blocks off'

"Um … hello Uncle Z, cousin Athena and Apollo " Triton said nervously

The lord of the skies looked up . He saw Triton(He changed from his fish form and now has legs)Apollo brightly smiled(showing all his dazzling thirty two teeth)and greeted-

"Hello Triton"

But Athena acknowledged Triton's presence with only a 'Mmm hmm' without looking up from her scribbling pad . Triton seemed a bit surprised by this less-than-warm welcome from his cousin much less his foster daughter .

"Oh don't mind her" Apollo said "She's too busy finding the value of the fruit cake"

"Fruit cake?" Triton asked confused

"It's _pi_" Athena said looking up from her scribbling pad

"Whatever…" Apollo said

" Where's Aunt Hera" Triton asked Apollo

"Oh , she went away somewhere after she discovered a new ahem – _affair _Dad had with a mortal"

"Oh" Triton said . _Like father , like son _he thought .

"Triton, I hope you know why you are here" Zeus said at last

"Oh um yes Uncle Z I .. I have to be the messenger for a day ….. right ?"

"Yes , you got it right dear nephew" Zeus replied "And these" he gestured to a bag on a beautiful ebony table with carvings of the various gods "Are today's mail . I told the other's to keep their mails limited for today"

Triton hesitantly went and picked up the silk bag . He was about to leave when Zeus said-

"Oh and Triton , please try to give the ,mail _unopened_"

"Um sure Uncle Z" he replied . He didn't know why in Hades does his uncle think that he would open the mail . First sign that Hermes was really not a trustworthy person to deliver an important mail .

As he turned to leave again , Artemis entered the room again with a beautiful silver bow which gave shined as bright as the moon and with gritted teeth she gave it into the hands of the sun god.

"Now it is poetry time !" he said smiling (again, showing all his dazzling thirty two teeth)

Athena , Zeus and Artemis immediately froze Artemis said-

"My Huntresses await me Apollo, sorry" she said and walked out

"Well you see son I have to find Hera so um….no poetry now" the lord of the skies said nervously and he too walked out shouting "Hera , Hera where are you"

Athena simply said "Apollo, I must be in my library now" and she went away without another word .

Triton did not understand why his cousins and uncle are avoiding Apollo when he mentioned his poetry._ He is the god of poetry after all _Triton thought _How bad can it get ? _(poor Triton).So not wanting to hurt his cousin's feelings , Triton stayed rooted to the spot .

"Triton ! I knew you would understand" Apollo cried

This confused Triton even more .

"Now for my masterpiece" Apollo said "Ahem" he held his hand up dramatically **(A/N: I am not going to make Apollo obsessed with haikus in this story 'cause , I'm not pretty good at it myself)**

" '_Life is so unfair,_

_My heart is broken beyond repair (so is my bow)_

_Cady chooses the base ball player over me (he looks like an ugly dove)_

_And Hermes put earthworms in my tea._

_Life is so unfair,_

_When I played Truth or dare,_

_Aphrodite dared me to wear a bikini in front of all folks,_

_And I became the laughing stock._

_Life is so_-'"

"Okay okay please stop !" Triton said at last "Um…Apollo I really have to go . Lots of mail to deliver"

"Oh" Apollo looked disheartened

"Oh don't worry" Triton said quickly correcting himself "I'll listen to it later really"

" I understand"

"Yeah…cool um." Triton takes out a random parcel from the silk bag and read the address:

_**To**_

_**Goddess Athena ,**_

_**Empire State building ,**_

_**600th floor,**_

_**USA**_

It looked like a book . (duh it's for Athena!).Triton asked Apollo-

"Hey do you know the way to Athena's palace ?"

"Um sure , it's that way" Apollo answered pointing to his left.

" 'Kay, thanks Apollo"

"Yeah"

And Triton drifted away to Athena's palace finally understanding why should you be worried if Apollo decides to recite a poem.


	3. Book Mishaps !

**Chapter 3**

Triton wanted to get away from Apollo and his 'poetry' as quick as possible so he kept on going to the direction Apollo showed him as fast as possible completely believing that he never have to see Apollo again . But he was wrong. So very wrong …

After sometime , Triton found himself standing in the throne room . _Again _. But he was clearly angry . Correction : he was furious . Well even you would be if you had bits of makeup in your hair and lipstick smeared across your face . Did I say bits of makeup ? I'll explain-

"APOLLO YOU IDIOT !"

Ouch

The sun god who had been casually leaning against a pillar listening to his iPod looked up. "Triton ! Hello again !" he said smiling showing all his-

"YOU FREAKING **** ! WHERE DID YOU TELL ME ATHENA'S PALACE WAS!"

Double ouch .

"What's the matter cousin" asked Apollo in an innocent tone arranging his features into what he thought was an angelic expression.

Triton balled his fists and took a deep breath and said "Where. in. Hades. . .Athena' .WAS!" the last part came out a bit too harsh .

"That way" Apollo said innocently pointing to the left .

"THAT WAY IS NOT ATHENA'S PALACE, THAT IS APHRODITE'S BATHROOM YOU MORON. AND IT WAS _OCCUPIED !_"

"Oh maybe I might have forgot…you know got mixed up…maybe" Apollo said with a goofy smile .

"If I did not have all these mail to deliver , I would have submerged you right here in a tidal wave" Triton said . First sign that Hermes is _not _a wonderful influence to his older brothers .

Next time , Triton was careful to not ask anyone for directions . So after wandering around Olympus for what seemed like a century to him , he finally found Athena's palace . On the way he washed all the makeup off his face in a fountain. But when he reached there-

"I'm sorry Prince Triton , but Lady Athena is currently at her library and does not wish to be disturbed" a nymph who was at the doorstep said.

Triton cursed in his mind . But since he came all this way –

" Um never mind , can you deliver this to Athena when she comes out" Triton said handing a brown parcel to the nymph .

"Of course Prince Triton" the nymph said taking it.

As Triton turned to leave he had the vague feeling that Athena was the only one who said the truth to avoid Apollo's poetry . He then took out another random parcel from the bag and did not bother to read the address correctly so he assumed the parcel was for Aphrodite .

He didn't have any trouble in locating Aphrodite's temple (you do remember the incidents that took place a few minutes ago , right). Not able to face the goddess after what happened in the morning , Triton just left the parcel at her doorstep and left as fast as possible . The funny thing was , Aphrodite's parcel also seemed to be a book . And Aphrodite and reading did not go together in one sentence .

During all the muddle ups that took place when he arrived , Triton never got a chance to admire Olympus' beauty . The trees and grass was a lush green and everything seemed to be made of either gold or silver . There were enchanting fountains around which nymphs sat taking or giggling and there were magnificent buildings of beautiful architecture . The flowers seemed to dance along with the wind and the reeds were gracefully bowing low to their slender waists in respect of the mighty wind . Satyrs sat under trees playing their reed pipes which was a hundred times more melodious than Apollo's singing . The sky was an opaque forget-me-not blue without a single cloud and yet it was neither too hot nor too cold. The temperature was just right .As Triton was lost in the beauty of Olympus he heard a familiar voice from behind .

"Prince Triton , oh prince Triton"

He turned around and saw the nymph he met at Athena's doorstep running towards him. She stopped three feet away from him and seemed to be gasping for breath like she had run a marathon .

" Lady . Athena . requests . your . audience" she said

Triton was confused "Me?" he asked "Why?"

The nymph shook her head . Triton decided to find out for himself . He went back to Athena's palace. He was uncertain of what to do but finally decided to knock on the huge oak front door adorned with owl carvings .

"Come in" said a stern voice from inside . It seemed more like an order rather than a statement .

Triton pushed the oak doors and was mesmerized by what he saw beyond it . The walls of Athena's palace seemed to be made of books . Hundreds of books of every color and size were arranged into beautiful polished bronze shelves . The ceiling above was constructed in such a way that it lets just the right amount of sunlight during the day and gives a beautiful view of the stars during the night . On the walls ( yeah some amount of wall is visible)there were some star charts which seemed to be drawn by Athena herself . There were also some blue prints which had complicated constructions which Triton did not understand even when he read it upside down . The window screens were made with delicate grey silk with embroidered golden owls. There was a huge bronze telescope right in the middle of the room pointed towards the ceiling . There were all sorts of weaponry everywhere in the room . Bronze spears to silver arrows and bows to golden shields with carvings which depicted famous ancient Greek legends . To put it in a nutshell , the whole palace was like a paradise within a paradise ( 'cause ya know Olympus _is _a paradise ).

And in middle of the room was a very annoyed looking Athena . Her shoulder length black hair was let free and she wore a flowing white Greek tunic. She had a black book under her arm which seemed to be the same book Triton delivered to her as brown paper wrappings were present on the ivory white table next to her .

"Triton , what is the meaning of this?" she asked shaking the book under his nose .

Triton looked at the book . The title was written in bold letters : **The Twilight Saga : Breaking Dawn **by **Stephanie Meyer **

"Er …. This is the book you ordered for , right" Triton said uncertainly

Athena then picked up the brown paper wrappings on the white table and gave it to Triton he read the address

_**To ,**_

_**Goddess Aphrodite ,**_

_**Empire State Building ,**_

_**600**__**th**__** floor**_

_**USA**_

_Oh no ….._

"So unless me and Aphrodite swapped names , this is NOT the book I ordered for" Athena shouted giving her famous cold stare with her grey eyes.

"Um sorry …Athena" Triton said . Athena's glare can even petrify the Titans .

" SORRY ! SORRY IS ALL YOU CAN GIVE !?" she screamed loud enough to almost burst Triton's eardrums. "YOU FREAKING **** . DO I LOOK LIKE APHRODITE!?". Sound familiar ?

"Er…"

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A MONTH FOR MY VERY PRECIOUS HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS AND YOU BRING ME …ME A BOOK ABOUT A GIRL WITH SOME MENTAL PROBLEM SURROUNDED BY VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES WHO ARE HAVING TROUBLE KEEPING THEIR CLOTHES ON!"

"Well …..Athena"

"OH BUT WHO AM I KIDDING YOU ARE KELP HEAD'S KID AND I CANNOT EXPECT ANY BETTER FROM YOU I WHEN YOUR FATHER IS A GOOD EXAMPLE!"

This shook Triton . _Nobody _he means it _nobody _insults his father in front of him . He won't buy that from anyone . Not even his foster daughter .

"Yeah well your Dad is setting a _very _good example to his children . And they are pretty good at following it" . Couldn't do better , could ya Triton

Athena balled her fists . She took so much strain in preventing herself from punching Triton right on the face ( yikes , I'm making her sound more like Ares ) . But she finally said –

"You better get me my book NOW" she said

"Yes mam" Triton said sarcastically and took the book from her hand and left .

But once he went away his anger melted . He felt guilty of have said that to Athena especially when she's a maiden goddess. Truth was , Triton was never able to hold a grudge against someone for more than ten minutes . That is why he didn't feel like turning Apollo into a jellyfish that morning . He felt sorry for have shouted at Apollo now . He wondered whether Apollo got the same effect as what Athena gave him . But he was sure that hearing it from Athena is ten times worse from what he said .

All these thoughts came to a halt as Triton suddenly realized that he was standing at the doorstep of Lady Aphrodite . She will whack him if he even enters but if he doesn't Athena will murder him , if he tries to somehow avoid both of them then his father will be very disappointed and there is nothing worse than Poseidon's I –really-expected-better-from-you look . So if he saw everything together getting a few whacks from Aphrodite is nothing compared to the other two. So he went towards the door and knocked it. Unlike Athena's , Aphrodite's door was made with heavily perfumed rosewood with carvings of doves ( What is it with these ladies and these birds ? )

"Come in" chimed a sweet melodious voice from inside .

As soon as Triton heard this voice he felt his heartbeat go at a thousand miles per hour . _No , get a grip _he told himself _she is the freaking goddess of love . Don't let her tempt you ._

Triton pushed the doors and his jaw dropped . Aphrodite's palace was nothing like Athena's . Everything was pink and there was not a single book in sight . There were pink cushions , pink rugs , pink curtains and even pink wigs on busts of some ladies . There were sculptures of couples kissing or in warm embraces . The room smelt of roses then it smelt of sandalwood then the smell slowly turned into Triton's favorite squid sandwiches his mother used to make for him , then the room smelt of how in Triton's distant memory Pallas smelt , it smelt of the beautiful underwater corals , it somehow smelt of home . It smelt of many of Triton's favorite things . The only pieces of literature inthe room were a few fashion magazines on a table and beside the table he saw the most beautiful female figure he had ever seen in his immortal life .

The goddess was a thousand times more beautiful than her voice . Her face reminded him of his mother , then Pallas then the pretty mermaid he had a crush on and then that beautiful water nymph whom he stares at everyday . She was wearing a strapless ocean blue laced satin dress and that was the only non-pink thing in the room . He had the feeling that anyone else who looks at her would be seeing a different color of her dress . Her long blonde hair was flowing like a river . And her scent seemed so inviting .Again he had to remind himself _don't let her tempt you ._

He walked up to her and as he got closer he saw that the goddess was wearing a frown on her face . Even that looked so pretty . _No no no no ._

"Lady Aphrodite er ….. I believe that I've given you the wrong parcel" he said finally

"Yes you have dear" Aphrodite chimed . The way she said 'dear' made Triton get a huge knot in his stomach .

" Er …..I have your book" he said fumbling with the silk bag and he handed her the black book "Um can you return Athena's book now?"

"Oh my _precious _Twilight!" she squealed " I've been waiting for this like a flower waiting for the sunshine , like a damsel waiting for her knight in shining armor, like a bee waiting for spring, like a …"

"Er …Aphrodite, I get the idea"

"Well anyway, I was waiting for this book for a long time but you bring me some story of a nose less snake dude who has an obsession with a teenage boy"

"Sorry about that" Triton said nervously scratching the back of his neck

"Never mind here's the book" and she handed him a book with a yellow cover on which there was a picture of a boy who horribly reminded him of his annoying step brother.**(A/N:I'm referring to the Scholastic version of the book) **

"Eh yeah thanks" and he turned to leave but then he heard the explosion ,

"YOU!"

He turned around and saw Aphrodite with her nostrils flaring

"YOU ,YOU WERE THE IMBECILE PEVERT AT MY BATHROOM TODAY"

Triton did not know what was more surprising : Aphrodite not knowing that he was the one who _accidently _was at her bathroom that time or the fact that even if she didn't , how come she just realized now? So he did the same thing any normal person or god would do –

"I…I didn't Aphrodite"

Denial.

"DO NOT LIE THERE'S A BIT OF MY PERMANENT MAKEUP ON THE BACK OF YOUR HAIR"

_Oh dear_

How come he never washed the back of his head ? Oh , but what's the point the makeup is _permanent ._

"Look Aphrodite , it was an accident Apollo-"

"GET OUT!" and she started to throw _more _makeup at him.

Triton didn't need telling twice. He considered himself lucky because unlike Athena who had the urge to kill him with a burning passion just for mixing up a delivery, Aphrodite only wanted him to get out of her sight for doing something he currently wanted to hang himself for(Oh, the worries of being immortal).He ran out of the palace as fast as his tail-turned-legs could carry him with bits of makeup on his hair . _Again._

Anyways, he somehow reached to the circular building that was Athena's palace. There she was reading a book when she saw Triton she looked up "What took you so long eh?". Good question Athena, especially to a cousin of yours who looks VERY annoyed and has makeup smeared across his face for the second time of the day.

"Long story" he said "Here's your book" and he gave the book to her

"Is that…._makeup_" she asked bewildered. Wonderful job Athena.

"Again, long story"

Triton didn't want Athena to ask any more questions about that embarrassing topic so he asked something which turned out to be a fatal mistake –

"So, how is that going on?"

"How is what going on?"

"You know, your daughter and my irritating step brother" as soon as he saw the expression on Athena's face when he asked that , he realized his mistake. But he was too late-

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT THAT SEA SPAWN. MY DAUGHTER DESERVERS SO MUCH BETTER!"

This time the expression on Athena's face was so horrible that Triton didn't bother to defend his father. He was too busy crouching behind a table.

"Er sorry , it's just that I saw them on a date at Miami a few weeks ago" Bigger mistake.

"WHAT! BETTER GET OUT FROM HERE JELLYFISH" and she started to throw books at him

Triton ran away from the palace after getting his by two books. Five more followed. Makeup was so much better than books when they are thrown at your face . Triton didn't understand why exactly was Athena mad at him if his sea squid half brother was dating her daughter . But he didn't wait to find out . He ran and ran as Athena's books followed him out of the palace . After running for sometime he entered another palace just to escape the books . There was a boar head on the door of the palace but Triton didn't wait to see how grotesque it looked .

"The gods have gone crazy . Olympus definitely have fallen" he said to no one in particular

"Well cousin did you just realize that you said the names of two Hollywood blockbuster films in one sentence , how cool is that" said a deep voice from behind.

Triton turned around . He saw the god to whom the palace belonged to.

It was Ares , god of war .

* * *

**So I know this chapter was kinda boring but it was the best I could come up with . I'm really sorry to all the Twilight** **fans as I got carried away with the Twilight part . Truth is , I hate Twilight . Also I made Aphrodite look like an overreacting freak and Athena more like Ares. I think I can finish this story in one or two more chapters meanwhile remember the three Rs : Read , Review and Rejoice!**

**Again ,Twilight fans don't have anything against me . Also I started a poll at my profile : Who's the coolest Greek God . Vote truthfully!**


	4. Spears and Stones , leave me alone !

The war god was smirking at Triton . He had dark hair which fell into his dark eyes and he was dressed in red . No , not the romantic kind of red , I meant the _evil _kind of red . The kind of red that you cannot look at for more than five seconds .

"So ol' barnacle's son eh?" he asked

"Yes"

"So I heard you are the new mail boy?" it was more like a question

"Yes , but it's only for a day"

"Good, 'cause I am in no mood to receive any mail today on which that fairy-feet had written some undying love confessions for me on behalf of that Jackson kid . Like he'll stay to see the light of another day even if he thinks doing of anything like that . The only reason Hermes is alive today to go to his stupid vacation is because he is immortal"

"Oh, okay"

"You got 'ny mail for me?"

"Well…" Triton was cut off by a loud hoot from probably the neighboring room

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh , don't bother, it's just Evil"

"It's just what ?"

"Evil, my owl"

"You have an owl?"

"Well, yeah Athena gave it for my birthday"

"So…..you named your owl Evil" surprise , surprise

"Yup , Aphrodite wanted to name it Evangeline so I didn't wanna disappoint her . So I named the owl Evil which is short for Evangeline"

"But you could have just shortened Evangeline into something like Eva or Evans . Why Evil?"Poor Triton definitely didn't know his cousin's burning passion for things which are evil ( okay not Evil , I meant _evil _, oh you get the idea)

Ares' smirky (is that even a word?) face was gone . It was replaced by his 'I-wanna-pulverize-you' face

"You got a problem with that punk?" he asked

One look into Ares' face at that time could've got any one to stutter " Ye- I mean N- no"

"Good , so got any mail?"

"I'll just look" and Triton started to search inside his silk bag praying to all the gods(other than himself of course) for _any _package for Ares because if he didn't have one , he'll have a lot of explaining to do to the war god for barging into his palace at the middle of the afternoon –

"Got it!" Triton exclaimed taking a creamy yellow paper wrapped package and handing it to Ares .

"Oh , baby it has finally arrived" Ares said looking like a four-year-old who just got a large stock of candy.

"What has arrived , is it any new weapon?" Triton asked curiously . His father had told him of how often Hermes used to complain about the weight of the explosives and weapons he had to deliver to Ares .

"Duh no , it is the one and the only…" Ares said holding the package high .

"The one and the only what?" Triton asked expecting to hear the name of the latest pistol . What he didn't expect to hear was –

"The Snuggly Ducky Part five !"

Triton's jaw dropped "The _what_?"

Ares tore off the creamy yellow wrappings . Inside there was a DVD . On the cover there was a picture of a yellow duckling with an orange beak . It had bright , big , baby blue eyes . It was standing on two legs and was waving a hand – er – I mean wing . It seemed to be standing on a green meadow with a river flowing behind . There were smiling butterflies flying around him . On the top of the picture it was written

'_**THE SNUGGLY DUCKY – 5'**_

And there was an even more shocking label below the picture .

'_**For ages 3-5 years'**_

"Whom is this DVD for?" Triton asked uncertainly

"For me of course" said Ares "Why else would it have my address?"

Triton checked the creamy yellow wrappings . Indeed , the DVD was addressed for Ares.

"Er..do you watch this thing"

"Well of course I do it is like , the best show in the universe" and Ares went to his DVD player and put the DVD inside he then turned on the TV screen and the same duckling on the cover appeared .It started to wave and it said in a VERY annoying voice-

"_Hello friends ,It's me your best friend Snuggly Ducky!" _and a few _"Hello"_s came from the background .

"Hello!" said Ares waving his hand to the TV screen .

"_I am lost and I want to go to my mama Ducky – Ducky" _the duckling continued _"Will you help me?" _

A few _"Yes"_s came from the background .

"Yes!" said Ares .

"Ares are you alright?" Triton asked

Ares pushed the pause button of the DVD remote control .

"Of course I'm alright . Do you have any questions on my sanity" he growled

"No , it's just that … you were watching a show for toddlers"

"Look here kid" Ares' face was now double times worse than his 'I-wanna-pulverize' you face' "If you ever – I repeat – ever insult the Snuggly Ducky again , I'll macerate you into a pile of seaweed dust , or even better I'll ask Dionysus to turn you into a costero and send you back to your daddy"

"N-no , but that show's for _babies_ and plus that duck is pretty ugly" you got some nerve there Triton .

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" get ready for the wrath of Ares .

Now Triton was back to his senses and realized that it was too late to fix his mistake

"YOU CALLED THE SNUGGLY DUCKY UGLY ! YOU'LL PAY!"

Ares' wrath was hundred times worse than thousand times Athena's and Aphrodite's put together .Ares summoned a spear and ordered it to chase Triton .Triton fled in a speed unimaginable . But the spear kept following him . It followed him for almost three hours and twenty miles . Triton tried to get rid of it by jumping into a stream but that didn't work. So he came out and hid behind a willow tree . This time it spear pierced the thick trunk of the tree and was stuck . Triton let out a sigh of relief . _Almost_

The tree belonged to a nymph and she wasn't happy about the fact that there was a magical spear stuck at the bottom of her life source . She threw stones at Triton shouting curses in ancient Greek . Fortunately , she couldn't get too far from the tree .So Triton had to get hit by sharp rocks that can even tear a shark only for five miles . At the end of everything Triton looked worse than Medusa on a bad hair day .

"That's it" He said "I quit" and he threw the silk bag on the ground .

"Prince Triton , is there anything you require" a dryad standing nearby asked .

"Yes , I WANT MY MOMMY" and Triton teleported to his dear home at the sea .

At the sea palace –

"Oh !Triton my dear boy…." Amphitrite said after listening to the almost unrecognizable Triton in front of her .

"Glad that's over" he murmured .

Indeed Triton's days after that was completely book-free , makeup-free , spear – free and rock-free . He took a vow that he will _never ever _set foot in Olympus again .

* * *

THE HORRIBLE END

**So that's finally over . Yay! . Now I think I'll work on The Slam book of the gods . Oh , and I also got this idea for a Pothena story . Poseidon under the influence of Eros' love arrow fell in love with Athena ( it's a one way arrow ) . Desperate to make sure that Poseidon won't do anything stupid , Zeus asks Athena to pretend to be his girlfriend for a week . What do you think will happen . Please tell me what you think about this idea through your reviews . And please don't copy this idea . It took me weeks to come up with it . And remember the three Rs Read , Review and Rejoice!**

**So long ,**

**CityPlum2014**


End file.
